Right Here
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: It is Minerva's senior year at Hogwarts and is so excited for the Yule Ball because she is going with Jacob, Head Boy of Ravenclaw, but once she starts private lessons with Dumbledore, she gets a weird feeling inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva's Senior Year 19/07/2010 09:40:00

It was Minerva's senior year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and this year would also have the Yule Ball. She was the Head Girl of Gryffindor and she had two amazing friends. Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey.

"Come on Min, we all know you want to go with Jacob, Head of Ravenclaw." Rolanda said. Minerva blushed. She and her friends were walking around the courtyard discussing the Yule Ball that would happen in a couple months.

"That is a yes!" Poppy said and smiled.

"Look there he is!" Rolanda said and pointed to a tall, black hair, blue eyes guy sitting with his friends in the shade.

"Don't point!" Minerva said and quickly put Rolanda's arm down. Too late, Jacob saw and smiled at Minerva. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"He's coming over here!" Poppy said excitedly. Jacob had gotten up and walked over to Minerva. She looked at him.

"Hey Min, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked with a charming voice. Minerva heard Poppy squeal and shot a look at her.

"I would love to." She answered sweetly.

"Great, I'll meet you in the courtyard then." He said and smiled. Then he turned and walked off. Once he was gone, Rolanda and Poppy started squealing and poking Minerva. She smiled and walked off with them.

(Hogsmeade Day)

Minerva was so excited to go to Hogsmeade with Jacob. She made her way down to the courtyard and found him sitting there waiting for him. She made her way over.

"You look beautiful." He said and his eyes went up and down to look at all of her.

"Thank you, shall we?" she asked. He stuck out his arm and she took it and they made their way down to Hogsmeade. Their first stop was Honeydukes. Minerva loved that place. Jacob got cotton candy and they split it as the walked down Hogsmeade. They finally made their way to The Three Broomsticks and sat down and ordered two butterbeers.

"So Min, if I can call you that?" Jacob started to ask.

"It is fine, all my friends call me that." She answered looking into his dreamy eyes.

"I was wondering if things go smoothly between us, you would let me take you to the Yule Ball?" he asked.

Minerva was speechless because she was so happy. Before she could give an answer, Professor Dumbledore came over.

"Pardon me, I hope I am not interrupting anything but Minerva I must change our lesson to tonight instead of tomorrow. The Ministry needs me tomorrow evening." Dumbledore said. She looked up at him. She stared at him and saw that his eyes twinkled. She had never noticed that before.

"Of course, I will be in your office after dinner." She answered still looking at his twinkling eyes. He nodded and then walked away.

"What lessons?" Jacob asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is giving me private lessons on Transfiguration since I am ahead of everybody in our class." She answered. She wasn't supposed to say that she was in training for an Animagus yet.

"I've never liked Professor Dumbledore, I would never take lessons with him." Jacob sneered.

Minerva didn't know what to say to that so she just changed the topic. The rest of the day went great and after dinner, Minerva went to Dumbledore's office like she said she would.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She said as she walked in.

"Ah Minerva, alright so are you ready?" he asked in a cheerful way.

"I have read everything you wanted me to read twice." She answered. She could tell he was impressed.

"Now, do you know what a Patronus is?" he asked.

"It casts dementors away but can also carry messages." She answered.

"Very good, now before you can try and take form you must know what your Animagus is. Whatever your Patronus is, that is what you will turn into." He said and demonstrated the Patronus. His was a phoenix.

"It was like Fawkes!" She said with a grin. "So if you were to become an Animagus, you would be a phoenix."

"Exactly my dear. Now you try. Think of your happiest memory." He said. She thought long and hard and she couldn't help but think about when she saw his eyes twinkle at her. She got her wand ready and made her Patronus. She had success. Hers was a tabby cat. She smiled. He was clapping.

"Well done! Well done!" He said. "You will take the form of a tabby cat." They smiled and continued their lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

19/07/2010 10:20:00

Minerva met up with Rolanda and Poppy the next day.

"So how was your lesson? What is your Animagus?" Poppy asked. Minerva had only told her two best friends about her lessons and what they were really.

"Wonderful, I'll be a tabby cat." She said proudly.

"So cool! I wish I was as smart as you!" Rolanda said. Minerva's thoughts were somewhere else though.

"Min, what are you thinking about?" Poppy asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that, have you ever noticed how Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkle?" she asked them.

"No but then again I don't stare into my teachers eyes." Rolanda said.

Poppy and Rolanda laughed.

"It's not like I meant to! We were sitting there talking and I just happened to notice." She said.

"Noticed what?" Jacob had walked over.

"How Dumbledore's eyes twinkle." Poppy answered. Minerva elbowed her in the stomach.

"Why are you looking at his eyes?" Jacob asked.

"I was just talking to him after my lesson and quite frankly it is hard to miss." She answered. Jacob nodded his head.

"I see, well would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"I would love to." She said and took his hand. She said bye to Rolanda and Poppy who watched her walk away.

"Do my eyes twinkle?" Rolanda asked Poppy as a joke. Poppy laughed.

Minerva strolled down the hallways talking to Jacob when he stopped. They were right near Dumbledore's office. He spun her around so that she was nose and nose with him and he leaned her up against the wall.

"There has been something I have wanted to do." He said and leaned in forward and kissed her. She didn't know how to respond to this but she then started to kiss him back. Suddenly she heard whistling and stopped. She realized they were in front of Dumbledore's office. He was standing right there.

"Oh umm, Professor." She said embarrassed.

He looked at her and yet again she saw his eyes twinkle. Jacob noticed that she noticed.

"Sorry Professor we were just going." He said and pulled her away.

"Good luck at the Ministry." She said before she was pulled all the way away from him. He nodded and waved good-bye.

(Later that night)

It was Minerva's turn to patrol the hallways along with the Head Boy of Gryffindor and also Ravenclaws Heads. She was going to patrol the halls with Jacob. They didn't walk hand in hand in case a Professor turned the corner. They were laughing and talking about their classes.

"Can I hold your hand, please?" Jacob asked joking around.

"If we are caught it is on you!" she said and pointed her finger at him. They laughed and he took her hand. They continued to walk until they reached the courtyard. He started to kiss her cheek and she knew now was not the time. Luckily someone interrupted. There was a loud moan and then sounded like something hit the floor. They hurried over to see if it was a student out of bed. They were wrong.

"Professor!" Minerva yelled and let go of Jacob's hand and raced over to Dumbledore who had dropped his briefcase on the floor and was leaning up against the wall. Minerva ran over to him and caught him as he was about to fall over. "Professor, Professor what happened? It looks like someone beat you to a pulp with a baseball bat!" she said with worry.

"I'm fine Minerva, really. I just defeated Grindlewald. He is gone for good." He said with heavy breaths. Minerva wrapped his arm around her shoulders to give him support. Jacob managed to come over.

"What happened?" he asked in a careless voice.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing immediately." Minerva said.

"No, really I am fine. I just need to rest." Dumbledore said as he tried to pull away but Minerva wouldn't let him. She wrapped her free hand around his waist to help him balance.

"You're not fine Professor and I'm not leaving you alone like this! You are going to the hospital wing whether you like it or not. Jacob, will you please run ahead and wake a nurse up?" Minerva asked. He nodded and raced ahead and disappeared. He had a terrible limp as they started to walk towards the stairs.

"You really shouldn't worry about me, I can manage." Dumbledore said.

"I told you I am not leaving you alone when you are like this. I don't care if you the Deputy Headmaster, I'm not leaving." She said firmly.

"Well in that case I am lucky to have a student like you." He said with a smile. They then heard bunch of people round the corner. Jacob had found two teachers and got them to help Dumbledore. They literally pushed Minerva aside to help him the rest of the way. She was going to follow, but Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Better let them take it from here." He said as he pulled her away. Minerva didn't want to leave him like that and it hurt her to see him like that.

(A week later)

It had been almost a week and Dumbledore still wasn't in class. The Headmaster had taken over which was a shock to everyone but he said he owed it to Dumbledore. Nobody was allowed into the hospital wing unless they were carried in and Minerva really wanted to see Dumbledore. She needed to know he was okay.

"I'm sure he is fine Minerva, you should stop worrying about the old guy." Jacob said. He wasn't much help.

"Minerva, he will be just fine. I don't know why you are obsessing over this." Poppy said at lunch.

"Poppy is right Min." Rolanda said. Minerva sighed and looked down at her lunch. She hadn't eaten a proper meal since she saw him like that nor has she gotten a good nights sleep. The post was coming. Rolanda and Poppy's owls came to them, but Minerva couldn't see hers anywhere. She then saw a red bird fly towards her. It was Fawkes. He flew and landed on the table next to her.

"Fawkes." She said. She started to pet him. She then heard a familiar voice coming over. It was Jacob.

"Hey Min," he said and sat down next to her. "What's with the bird?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. He must be lonely without Dumbledore." She said as she continued to pet him. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" Poppy asked angrily.

"I've never been a fan of Dumbledore. It seems he has been looking for attention. He is all over the Daily Prophet." He answered.

"Well you are wrong." Rolanda snapped. Fawkes suddenly took flight and circled them before leaving.

"You scared the bird off!" Poppy yelled angrily.

"Min, aren't we going to Hogsmeade today to find you a dress?" Jacob asked and stood up.

"She already has one, she got a green one and she looks stunning in it." Rolanda said.

"He prefers if I was in a more of a girly color like pink or red." Minerva said and stood up. Jacob took her hand and they went off to Hogsmeade.

"I don't like that boy anymore. He is way out of line!" Poppy snapped.

"I agree." Rolanda said as they both watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

19/07/2010 13:37:00

It was late October and Dumbledore had finally returned to classes which made Minerva smile. They continued their private lessons every Friday night except for this Friday. This Friday was the Halloween feast. Minerva made her way over to Poppy and Rolanda.

"Hey." She said and sat down next to Poppy.

"Hello." They both said firmly. Minerva looked at them.

"Now what did I do?" she asked.

"You looked stunning in that green dress and when you tried on the pink dress we saw you were unhappy but as long as Jacob was happy, you pretended to be." Rolanda answered without looking at her.

"Everybody knows green is your color and you hate pink." Poppy added.

"I know pink isn't my color…" Minerva started to say.

"You are giving up too much for this guy! I say you wear the green dress whether he likes it or not." Poppy said. Rolanda nodded her head in agreement.

"It's not that simple…" Minerva started to say.

"It is! We are your best friends! We know that you like him but we know you are developing feelings for somebody else too!" Rolanda said cutting off Minerva.

"What? Who do you think I am getting feelings for?" she asked.

"It is quite obvious." Poppy said. Minerva sighed because she knew the answer, she was just afraid of admitting it.

(That night)

Minerva decided that she would trade spots with the Head Boy and patrol the hallways tonight. She needed to think. Soon she would be able to do that in a tabby cat form and that excited her. Poppy and Rolanda were right. She should wear the green dress and she was getting feelings for somebody else. She was getting feelings for Dumbledore and she knew she couldn't do that. He was a teacher, she was a student. They don't mix and if discovered by someone else could put his job at risk and her future at risk. Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone.

"Minerva?"

She literally jumped out of her skin and turned to see it was Professor Dumbledore.

"You scared me half to death professor." She said. He walked over towards her.

"Good to see you are alert at night," He said as a joke. She laughed. He started to walk with her. "Do believe that it is the Head Boy's night so I am curious as to why you are wandering the halls?"

"I traded with him. I wanted to go for a walk and thought I might as well patrol the hallways as well." She answered.

"I sense something is troubling you," He said. She didn't answer. "I shall take that as a yes. Care to share?"

"Wouldn't that be awkward for you I mean you are one of my professors?" she asked.

"Ah yes but you see I happen to know you better than all the others and seeing as how you wouldn't let me rest on my own the night I came back I do believe I owe it to you." He said. She looked up at him. His eyes were twinkling again. She sighed.

"It is just Jacob and Rolanda and Poppy," She said. His eye brows went up which meant he wanted to hear more. "I bought this green dress with Poppy and Rolanda when I heard about the Yule Ball and when I told Jacob about it the dress I got, he told me I should wear more girly colors and so he bought me a pink dress to wear and quite frankly I dislike it a lot. Poppy and Rolanda think I should wear the green dress and think I am giving up too much for this guy." He nodded as if he understood.

"And which do you feel more comfortable in?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked. They were headed towards the courtyard in front of the Great Hall.

"Do you feel more comfortable in what Jacob thinks, what your friends think, or what you think?"

She didn't know how to answer this. "I am not someone who really cares what others think, but I don't want Jacob to hate me for wearing the green dress. I have liked him since second year."

"The thing to think about my dear is this," he said as he sat down on a bench and she followed and sat next to him. "If Jacob truly cares for you he will not care which you pick as long as you are happy and that should be enough for him. Love is a very powerful yet fragile thing."

As Dumbledore was saying all of this to her, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in the moonlight. Then the thought to himself, 'No this is wrong, you are a teacher and she is a student and you should only remain a mentor to her'

"So you are telling me that I should go with what I feel in my heart and if he doesn't like it that means he is does not truly care if I am happy or not?" she asked.

"You are getting there, but I cannot give you the answer. The answer does not lie with me, it lies inside your heart," He said. He winked at her and then stood up. "I should return to my quarters as should you. There will be no sleeping in my class tomorrow."

She smiled and stood up. "I could never fall asleep during my favorite class."


	4. Chapter 4

19/07/2010 14:40:00

Minerva decided to tell Poppy and Rolanda that she would wear the green dress, but did not tell Jacob and told them not to tell him. The Yule Ball was in the middle of December and it came closer and closer until finally it was the night of it. As Head Girl, Minerva had her own room at the top of the tower where she got dressed. She opened her closet and the two dresses were next to each other. She paused for a moment but then remembered what Dumbledore had said and so she took the green one and changed into it. She soon heard Poppy and Rolanda coming up the stairs and came in.

"Oh Min you look wonderful!" Poppy said. Poppy was wearing a teal dress with sparkles in certain spots along with her hair put up.

"I am so glad you chose the green one." Rolanda said. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a silver line going across the waist. Minerva looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was an emerald green that had silver (wizard) diamonds in the shape of a geometric diamond. Along the sides of it, the dress was cut open starting at about the bottom of her thighs and went down the rest of the way cut. The back of the dress was an open back until about her waist where two triangles with diamonds attached the dress all together and the rest of it was closed all the way down. The pink dress wasn't nearly as pretty as the one she was wearing.

"How should I wear my hair?" she asked Poppy and Rolanda who were still stunned at how pretty she looked.

"100% down." Poppy answered.

"I'm with her." Rolanda said. Minerva took the pins out of her hair and let her hair fall. She put her earrings in and then walked down to the Great Hall with Poppy at her left and Rolanda at her left. Poppy had been asked by a Gryffindor and Rolanda was asked by a Hufflepuff (The captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team). They made their way down to the Entrance to the Great Hall. Minerva immediately saw the Headmaster along with Dumbledore standing outside talking with some students. Jacob was with Derek (Poppy's date), Daniel (Rolanda's date), and also some other Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff students. They were gathered only a few feet away from Dumbledore. Derek was the first to notice them coming. The rest of the students except their dates left to find their dates. Jacob looked at Minerva who still had Poppy and Rolanda at her side.

"My you ladies look stunning!" Derek said and took Poppy's hand.

"Rolanda, I am very happy you are my date. Care to go into the Hall now?" Daniel asked. Poppy and Rolanda shot a look at each other.

"Yes, come on Jacob and Min." Poppy said. Jacob took Minerva's hand but said nothing. They entered the hall and it was incredible. The huge tree was covered in snow and decorations and the rest of the room looked like a winter wonderland. The dance soon began and her and Jacob made their way to the Dancefloor and began to dance. He took the lead and they were off.

"Why aren't you in the pink dress I bought you?" he muttered.

"Because I didn't like the way I looked in it and preferred this dress." She answered and then he threw her up in the air and caught her.

"But I thought we had an agreement about the pink dress and how I wanted…" he started to say when she cut in.

"But you aren't the one wearing the dress Jacob." He didn't answer the rest of the song. Once the music stopped, the Headmaster went up to the microphone.

"I do hope everyone is enjoying themselves and now I do believe it is time for a tradition that this school has been doing for a long time," Dippet said. "I do believe it is time for the Heads of the Houses to either dance with the Head Boy or Head Girl, depending on the gender." There were a few laughs and everyone moved out of the way.

"Are you ready Minerva?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. He was standing right behind her.

"Yes, yes of course." She said and took his hand. She was nervous. The heads of houses all happened to be males so it was all the Head Girls out. She took his arm and began to dance.

"I must tell you that I am not much of a dancer." He said. She smiled.

"It is simple, take my hand," she said. He did just that. "Take a breath, pull me close," He followed her orders again. "And take one step, keep your eyes lined with mine, and let the music be your guide."

He smiled and they started to dance. His eyes never left hers. Soon, the other teachers joined in the dance and so did the rest of the crowd except for the four whose dates were taken. As they were dancing, inside each of their minds they were figuring things out.

'I cannot be falling for a student, it just isn't right.'

'Poppy and Rolanda were right, I am falling in love with him'

'Alas, I can't help but fall in love with her'

'How could I have not seen what was right here?'

The song soon came to and end and their dance came to an end.

"You are a wonderful dancer Minerva." He said as they walked off.

"As are you once I taught you." She said with a smile. He said good bye and walked over to the other teachers and she went over to Poppy, Rolanda, their dates, and Jacob.

"That was quite a dance!" Poppy said when she made her way over.

"Oh I love this song! Daniel let's dance!" Rolanda said dragging him away.

Jacob two best friends came over.

"Hey Min! That was quite a show! I didn't know you were into old guys!" one said laughing. Jacob started laughing with them. Minerva looked at Poppy. She was about to defend herself when the second one started speaking,

"Save your breath, you'll need it to blow up your date later!" Jacob laughed along with them. She was now angry.

"Well that is a serious accusation! How could you laugh at that Jacob?" she asked.

"How could you wear the dress I told you not to wear?" he asked and he was now angry as well.

"Because I didn't like it and I would rather be myself!" she yelled.

"Anybody who told you to be yourself simply couldn't have given you worse advice..." the second guy said.

She was getting angry at him now. He was being arrogant and very rude and she never tolerates rude people.

"Minerva, why don't we go get some punch." Poppy said and quickly pulled her away from them. They walked over to the punch bowl.

"I am getting really mad at him and you guys were right about everything!" Minerva said and got a cup and poured punch into it.

"Just take a breath and relax okay, wait were we right about you having feelings for you know?" she asked. Minerva quickly drank her punch and didn't answer. Poppy gasped. "Oh my gosh you are! You are falling for Dumbledore!" she said and the last part she said softly.

"I know it is wrong I mean he is a professor and I am a student." Minerva said and put her cup down.

"Well you can't help who you fall for." Poppy said as they started to walk away from everybody and sat down in the corner away from everybody else.

"My heart is where ever he is Poppy, it's just when I saw him the day he returned it just felt… this is wrong, I shouldn't I mean he is older than me and my dad would flip." Minerva said. Her eyes were beginning to water.

"It's not wrong and age is but a number." Poppy said. That made her smile. She looked up and saw Jacob goofing off with his friends.

"Well Jacob is hurting me and I don't know if I want to continue to dance with him tonight. He is head boy for heaven sakes and he is abusing that position right now! He is acting like a total drunk!" Minerva said angrily.

"Then just dump him and enjoy the rest of your night." Poppy suggested.

"I want to but then I don't want to because he can be very sweet and then he can be a total jerk and ugh! I wish my feelings for him were as clear as the feelings I have for an impossible relationship!"

Jacob then started coming over to them and he was alone.

"Hey, do you want to dance now? Hey listen, about my friends I am sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." He said. She looked at him.

"Okay, I will be out in a minute." She said. He smiled and ran off.

"What am I going to do?" she said.

"I have to go find my date, I'll check up with you later. Will you be okay?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, you go. I suppose I should go with him. I told him I would." She said and stood up. Poppy walked off and found her date. Minerva found Jacob and put on a fake smile and continued to dance with him.


	5. Chapter 5

20/07/2010 15:13:00

Minerva had a fake smile on her face for the rest of the night and it was killing her. Poppy managed to get Rolanda alone and told her what had happened. Minerva and Jacob left the dance floor and she was so hot. She really hated the heat sometimes. Poppy and Rolanda came out with Daniel and Derek as well.

"What time is it?" Rolanda asked. Jacob looked at his watch.

"Almost 11 can you believe that?" Jacob asked.

"Wow, I am glad the Headmaster canceled classes tomorrow." Derek said.

"Well and am really tired and I think I have had enough for one night." Minerva said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked. "I can walk you back to your rooms?"

"No it is okay you stay and party with your friends. I just didn't get much sleep last night and I think I should turn in early." Minerva said.

"Okay, well I will see you at breakfast." Jacob said and moved in to kiss her. He kissed her and tried to deepen it, but she pulled away.

"Night." She said. He smiled and she walked out. She put her hand to her head and ran her hand through her hair. She felt like she was about to fall apart. She turned to make sure Jacob had gone and he did so instead of turning towards the stairs, she turned and went outside. She walked towards the bridge and walked about half way down and stopped to turn and watch the snow fall. There was a small breeze but she wasn't cold. She decided to try something. She stepped back and about two seconds later she had managed to turn into a cat. She had finally done it. She jumped up on the window sill and continued to watch the snow fall. She was much warmer being a tabby cat. She let her tail sway back and forth.

'What am I to do? I am starting to fall in love with Albus Dumbledore, is Poppy right about age not mattering?'

Her thoughts were then interrupted when she heard someone coming. She didn't turn and look. She figured the person was just passing by. They would think she was a stray cat.

"You have successfully transformed at last," The person said. She turned her head and it was Dumbledore. 'Great, Everytime I seem to be with him I fall for him even more.' She thought. She turned her head and continued to watch the snow fall. "Don't pretend to ignore me Minerva."

She dropped her head and then turned and jumped off transfiguring back into herself. Normally the first try doesn't keep the original clothes that you had on, but lucky for her she was still in her dress. Her eyes were very watery and her eyes were also turning red. She went back to where she was and stood next to him.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I saw you walk out towards the bridge." He answered simply.

"Why did you come after me? I would assume you would be inside with the Headmaster."

"Well I also saw you transfigure into your cat form and I figured I would come and congratulate you but I feel as if that is not what is on you mind since your eyes are holding back tears and are all red."

She turned and looked at him. His eyes were twinkling like they always were. She couldn't help it and she let a tear fall. He raised his eyebrows as if he was looking for her to spill everything.

(At the castle)

Poppy and Rolanda were heading out for the night and to check on Minerva.

"She is lost, I can tell." Rolanda said.

"Hey look!" Poppy said and stopped her. They looked out towards the bridge. There they saw Minerva talking with Dumbledore.

"Everytime she is around him she falls for him more." Rolanda said.

"Well I don't think we should watch." Poppy said firmly.

"I do, come on lets move outside so nobody sees us!" Rolanda said and grabbed Poppy's arm before she could protest.

(Back at the bridge)

"You are swimming for answers." She said with a smile and looked away and let another tear fall. Dumbledore looked at her. He was normally good at reading people's minds, but it was difficult to do it on her.

"Well generally I let my students run off to tell their friends but you do happen to be my favorite so yes I do happen to be a bit curious. You had no troubles telling me before." He added. She smiled.

"I did what you said and followed my heart and yet somehow I always end up hurt which ever way I seem to go and right now I have all of my feelings mixed up and I am quite frankly stuck." She answered. He nodded and turned to face the snow as well.

"So you seem to try and please everybody including yourself but you didn't really accomplish your goal?" he asked.

"Pretty much." She answered simply.

"Well I must agree with you, you are stuck." He answered. She gave a small laugh at that. He smiled. He always smiled when he saw her laugh.

'I am falling for a student and I can't help it.' He thought to himself.

"And on top of that, I let Jacob be a complete jerk and then he kisses me and thinks it is all better when really it isn't and I don't get the chance to tell him that."

"And why not?"

"I don't know why. A part of me wants to tell him and another part of me is afraid and I am in Gryffindor for crying out loud and I should have the bravery to stand up to him!" she snapped at herself.

"Ahh, well it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but even more to stand up to our friends."

She looked at him.

"Do you by any chance read fortune cookies?" she asked.

"What are those?" he asked.

"They are these muggle treats. They are like a cookie but when you split them open there is a message inside on a piece of paper." She answered. He still looked confused.

"Well I have never eaten one of those so no, these things just magically come out." He answered.

"I wish I had that power," She said, He smiled. She walked away from the sill and stood in front of him but kept her distance. "I am going to head back." She let another tear fall. He gave her a look. Then he opened his arms to her. She couldn't help it, she walked into his arms and hugged him and just cried all of her tears out.

(Castle)

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Poppy said slapping Rolanda.

"I am as happy as you are but stop slapping me!" Rolanda snapped. They continued to watch Minerva and Dumbledore. He held her close, he had one hand on her back and the other on her head.

"This is good and bad." Poppy said.

"How is it bad?" Rolanda asked.

"Hello! Jacob! She will be a wreck. She is in love with Dumbledore she just won't admit it completely and she is still confused for her feelings for Jacob." Poppy answered.

"I am not confused about my feelings for Jacob, he is a bad match for her. Dumbledore on the other hand is perfect." Rolanda said.

"Look, she is leaving his arms. She is smiling and so is Dumbledore, good sign." Poppy said. Minerva said goodnight and headed back to the castle but Dumbledore remained put.

"Okay here is what we do, you go with Minerva and I will follow Dumbledore to see if he says anything cause you know how he talks to himself." Rolanda said.

"We shouldn't get involved, Minerva would kill us." Poppy said but she was yet again too late. Rolanda had already gotten up and headed towards the bridge silently.

(On the bridge)

Dumbledore watched her walk away and then turned and faced the snow. He then saw his phoenix fly down towards him and landed next to him. Fawkes was covered in snow. Rolanda was watching and listening to his every move.

"Ah Fawkes, pleasure to see you," he said and started brushing the snow off of him. He shook the rest off. "What am I to do Fawkes? I cannot possibly be falling for a student and I sense she feels it too. Her mind is difficult to read but from what I have gathered she seems to be as confused as I am."

Rolanda's jaw dropped. Was she really hearing this? She had heard enough and raced off to find Poppy sitting in the empty common room.

"Oh my gosh where is Minerva?" Rolanda asked as she raced in.

"She wants to be left alone." Poppy answered.

"Okay well you have to hear this!" Rolanda said and sat down next to and told her everything she had heard.

"We cannot tell Minerva." Poppy finally said.

"What! Why?" Rolanda asked irritably.

"She is confused enough and I don't think this is the right time to tell her something like this, the timing has to be right." She answered. They started to argue but what they didn't know was that Minerva was in her cat form and sitting right on the ledge over looking the common room. 'Was I really hearing this? So typical of them to get involved.' She thought to herself. She made up her mind, in order to figure out her feelings for Jacob she needed to figure out her other feelings and Dumbledore's feelings. She leaped down and returned to her room. She transfigured back and sat on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

20/07/2010 16:43:00

Minerva woke up early the next morning and didn't wait for Poppy and Rolanda to wake. She left her room and headed downstairs but she didn't go to breakfast. She needed to think (more like pace). She went straight outside and headed down towards the Quidditch pitch. No team has practice today so she went and sat down in the stands to think. She couldn't take anymore of this. She needed answers before she went nuts and before it affected her schoolwork. She put her hands on her head and leaned forward. She then heard cracks and looked up.

"How do you always know where I am? It is starting to get creepy."

Dumbledore had found her yet again.

"I have eyes everywhere." He answered and sat down. When he sat she stood up.

"Well having you around me is making my problems worse." She said firmly yet quickly and started to pace. He was stunned to hear this.

"How is my presence making things worse?" he asked and leaned back to hear what she had to say. This was her chance.

"How? How? How is what you ask! I am trying to figure out things with Jacob and his idiotic and stupid moves and ugh and then every place I seem to go, you turn up and then I made the mistake of talking to Poppy and Rolanda about my feelings and problems and then they suggest that I am growing feelings for somebody else and then they go and snoop around and end up hearing what that person says and Rolanda says that he feels the exact same way, confused and growing feelings for me! Meanwhile Poppy is saying all of this like you can't help who you start to fall in love with and age is but a number! Then they try and hide it from me but I end up hearing what they say last night and now I am even more confused and I can't leave for the holidays and go home to my parents who are as snoopy as Poppy and Rolanda and if they found out I would never hear the end of it! So now I am here trying to figure everything out and I realize I can't fight any of it anymore or else I wouldn't be rashing out like this which is certainly not me!" she said very loud while pacing and saying it all very fast. She finally sat down and put her head in her hands. Dumbledore was stunned to hear all of this and that Rolanda had over heard him last night. He looked at her and saw a couple of tears running down her face. He had to say something.

"Wow." That was his response which was the wrong answer. She stood up fast, tears running down her face, eyes all red. It was six in the morning, breakfast in two hours, and his answer was wow.

"Wow? Wow! You told me last night that the words magically come out of your mouth and the best answer you came up was wow? Wow!" she said loudly. Luckily, nobody was around. Everybody was about a mile away in the castle. "Do you think I said wow when I found you hurt, looked like you were beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat, no I ran as fast as I could to help you and then Jacob pulled me away and I hadn't heard from you in weeks! Weeks!" she yelled and was now pacing again. "That is how this whole thing started! I was worried sick! Then Jacob comes along and makes things worse which is the start of my hate for him and my love for you and I know you feel the exact same way and you say wow? Wow! You must be joking! I know you feel exactly as I do!" she said with more and more tears coming down her face while still pacing. Dumbledore stood up and stopped her from pacing by putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't look up at him. He then pulled her in and gave her a tight hug. He didn't let go of her. She had her head buried in his robes, tears still falling down her face.

"Has Rolanda always been nosy?" he asked. That did make her smile and give a small laugh. She pulled away from him and sat down looking off towards the castle trying to catch her breath. A small wind started to pick up along with a few flakes falling from the sky. They both didn't know what to say. He sat down next to her. He turned and looked at her. He knew she was right 100%. "So what are you going to do about Jacob?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.

"I don't know, I just don't know," She answered. She looked him in the eyes. Yet again, the both didn't know what to do. It was probably about 6:30 now, Rolanda usually awoke at that time and would come and get her up and then Poppy. "Rolanda usually gets up at around this time and she will be looking for me," she stood up to leave when Dumbledore stood up fast and stopped her. She raised her eyebrows at him. She then didn't expect the next move to be so big. He leaned in and quickly kissed her seeing what she would do. At first she was shocked and the started to return the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss. He finally let go to see her reaction. She looked at him, "That is what you should have said before." He smiled and sat down and she sat down next to him.

"I shouldn't have done that." He confessed.

"I needed answers and you gave me one." She answered.

"The school will see this as you a student and me as a professor and those two things don't mix."

"So we are stuck again?" she asked. That got him to smile.

"If I were to allow this Minerva, you cannot tell anybody not even Poppy and Rolanda. If anyone were to find out about us we would both be in massive amounts of trouble. That would also mean you would need to continue your relationship with Jacob whether you like him or not so nobody suspects anything."

She looked at him.

"And are you going to allow this?" she asked.

He looked at her, his heart was with hers but could he risk it?


	7. Chapter 7

20/07/2010 19:19:00

It was awkward sitting there waiting for an answer. After kissing him, she realized that she is in fact very much in love with him. He himself knew that he was in love with her as well.

'Is it worth risking everything?' he thought.

'Should I risk his job and everything?' she was thinking.

"Maybe we should both sleep on it." Minerva suggested.

"I shall have an answer for you in the morning. Meet me here again at six. No later." He said and stood up.

"Agreed." She said and stood up as well.

"Now I believe your friends will be looking for you and remember what I said, they can never know this happened." He said firmly.

"I would never tell another soul." She said. He smiled and so did she. She turned her back to pick up her scarf and when she turned back around, he was gone. She smiled and made her way off the stands.

She headed back up to the castle and by the time she got back, it was a lot busier than before. Breakfast was in half an hour and people were gathering into the hall. They didn't sit by tables since it was after the Yule Ball and there was an annual breakfast feast that would follow the previous morning. She was half way up the stairs when she ran into Poppy and Rolanda.

"Where were you?" Rolanda asked firmly.

"I went for a walk. I finally transfigured!" she said excited trying to make them buy the story.

"Really! That is fantastic!" Poppy said.

'Yes!' Minerva was thinking as they turned and headed down to breakfast. They made their way towards their normal seats. All of the professors including Dumbledore were already seated. Jacob then came over with Derek and Daniel.

"Hey." He said and bent down and kissed Minerva on the cheek and sat next to her. Daniel sat next to Poppy who was next to Derek as well who sat across from Rolanda who was next to Minerva with Jacob on the other side.

"How late were you up last night?" Minerva asked Jacob.

"I left about twenty minutes after you, it was no fun without you." He said with a smile. She smiled back but in her head she was thinking, 'What loony.'

They six of them continued to talk about the dance and school during breakfast. Breakfast was only an hour long. The rest of the day the students had free.

"So Min, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later today?" Jacob asked.

"It is possible, I have to see how much of my transfiguration essay I get done." She answered. He took a deep breath as if he was annoyed she didn't say yes. She ignored it and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I have to go and see if my book I have been waiting for is in the library. I was told it would be here today." She said.

"I thought you were going to work on your essay?" Jacob asked and stood up. By the way they were standing, his back was facing away from the staff and she stood so she could see them.

"I am, but not right now. I have many things I need to do before I leave for the holidays." She answered.

"What, you are leaving? I thought you were staying with me here?" Jacob asked and crossed his arms.

"I never said that. My father told me has a big surprise for me back at home and I always go home for the holidays." She answered getting a bit annoyed.

"Okay, you know what we will talk about it later. Go get your book and work on your essay so we can go for a walk in Hogsmeade." He said coolly.

She didn't know what to say but she did happen to look passed his shoulder and saw Dumbledore was watching them.

"Okay, say noon then?" she asked sweetly. He smiled.

"Perfect, oh and wear that black winter robe you have, you have been wearing green too much." He said and the kissed her and then walked off. She gave him a fake smile as he walked off. She turned and saw Poppy and Rolanda watching.

"You are just going to take that?" Rolanda asked annoyed.

"I am going to talk to him on our walk and give him another shot. I can't have the other, it is not right so I am going to give him a shot." She said and then turned away and walked out of the Great Hall.

'I should really win an award for this' she thought to herself. She would give anything to be with Dumbledore though. She went to the library and got her book, went to work on her essay, then at around 11:45 stopped and re did her hair so it was in a pony tail and didn't bother changing into black robes. She would just say she forgot. She walked down towards the Great Hall entrance and found Jacob waiting.

"Hey." She said sweetly but still inside her head was dreading it. He turned and looked and saw she wasn't wearing the black robes.

"You aren't wearing the black robes?" he said and was a bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I was thinking about my essay and I forgot you asked me to wear them." She lied. She was good at that.

He sighed, "Whatever, come on before it gets crowded in Madam Puddifoot's." he said and grabbed her hand and raced out.

"Must we go in there? I am not a big fan of that place. I would prefer The Three Broomsticks." She said as they raced across the grounds.

"Well we aren't just going to Puddifoot's, I still have to buy you your Christmas present." He said as they slowed down.

"You know you don't have to but if you must I still have to buy you yours." She said. 'And Dumbledore's if it is a yes.' She added in her head.

"You are my girlfriend and I want to," He said and smiled at her. "I already know what I am going to get you."

She smiled at him but was a bit concerned at the same time. His ideas for her were never things she liked. They made their way to the village and went to Madam Puddifoot's and she dreaded it. They had gotten a booth in the back corner.

"Why so far back?" she asked as the sat down.

"So we aren't in front of a window." He said and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, I have to use the bathroom, give me like two minutes." She pleaded and stood up. He sighed and nodded. She raced off to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that." She said as she came back.

"No problem, I remember right where I was." He said and he quickly leaned in and began to kiss her again. All she could think was 'Not as good as Dumbledore, he has a lemon touch to him.' That thought made her smile and Jacob thought it was him. He smiled too. He moved closer and closer and was on top of her. It then hit her where this was going. She immediately stopped.

"No, no Jacob I'm not doing this." She said firmly and pushed him off.

"Come on Min, it is my present." He said trying to be sweet.

"I'm sorry but I am not doing it." She said and stood up and walked out leaving her jacket and she realized that when she stepped outside and she was freezing. It was snowing heavy and she didn't want to go back in. She quickly jumped and transfigured into a cat. She did just in time because Jacob came out of the pub and he looked mad. He then saw his two friends coming.

"Hey, where is Minerva?" he asked them.

"We haven't seen her. Did you…"

"No and I want to find her now so help me before she gets too far away." Jacob ordered and they headed the opposite was she was. She was in her tabby form sitting in the snow watching them. She then stood and walked off towards The Three Broomsticks. She leaped up onto the window sill and looked in and saw all the professors including Dumbledore talking together. She took her paw and started to brush some of the snow away so she could wait.

(Inside)

The professors were laughing and enjoying themselves until one said,

"Look at that tabby over there, I have seen many cats around here but never have I seen that one." A professor said and pointed towards the window where Minerva was brushing the snow away. Dumbledore looked up immediately and saw her outside.

(Outside)

Minerva was brushing away the snow when she heard Jacob's voice coming her way. She spun around and her tail shot up. She leaped down and ran. She didn't want him to find her after their adventure in the pub.

(Inside)

They were all watching the cat curiously and they saw her spin around fast and her tail shot up.

"Something must have scared it." Another professor said. The cat leaped down and soon enough, Dumbledore could see Jacob and his friends and he looked angry.

"Where in bloody hell did she go?" Jacob yelled very loud.

"I just remembered something seeing that Ravenclaw boy," Dumbledore said and stood up. "I am afraid I must leave now."

"I shall see you at dinner professor." One said and waved goodbye to Dumbledore as he walked out of the pub. He looked at Jacob.

"Professor, have you seen Minerva anywhere?" Jacob asked.

"I do believe I saw her head up towards the castle." He lied.

Jacob looked at his friends and then turned and ran towards the castle. He watched them run away and looked down and followed the paw prints in the snow. It was headed towards a shack that was about half a mile from Hogsmeade (later known as Shrieking Shack). He saw the shack in sight and then saw that the prints turned into foot prints and Minerva was sitting behind a tree looking at the shack. The wind was blowing right at her and she still didn't have her jacket. Dumbledore saw her and walked over. She looked up at him and he sat down next to her.

"Do I dare ask what he did?" he asked. She looked away.

"He cornered me in the booth and attempted to do things to me, things I did not want what so ever so I ran out. I forgot my jacket in there." She answered. She started to shiver.

"I told him you were headed back to the castle." Dumbledore said. She smiled.

"That was the last place I wanted to go. I assume you saw me in the window?" she asked.

"I indeed did," He said. He looked and saw she was shivering. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to warm her up. "Answer this for me, why are you all the way out here in the freezing cold if you have no jacket?"

"I didn't want to be found, but I assumed you would find me," she answered plainly. He laughed. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were twinkling. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I thought you wanted to sleep on it?"

She felt his grip tighten on her.

"I did say that, someone once told me to take caution when it came to love. I do not want to be selfish." He answered.

"It wouldn't be selfish if I want the same thing and I do believe at my rashing out this morning I made it quite clear." She said.

"It is much more complicated than that." He sighed. He looked down at her head on his shoulder. She was looking towards the shack.

"You know I am only a student here for a couple more months." She stated.

"Perhaps we should wait and see if we still have the same feelings after you are done at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps you are right," she sighed and looked up at him and he was still looking at her. "But I am done with Jacob. I cannot take him any longer."

"Then if you say you are done you are done." He said and smiled and it made her smile.

It had been about a week since she and Dumbledore made an agreement about waiting. She had broken up with Jacob who was not pleased at all. His two best friends tried to giver her food poisoning but she caught them and took ten points from Ravenclaw for their behavior. On the other, Poppy and Rolanda were very happy to have Jacob away from them. Every now and then they made a comment about her liking Dumbledore, but she dismissed the conversation straight away. It then came time to decide whether she was going to go home or not. Poppy was staying this year to get some extra studying done and Rolanda had not made up her mind. She also knew Jacob was staying which was not good. He had been literally stalking her ever since she ended it.

"It is getting creepy Min and you should report him." Rolanda suggested one morning at breakfast.

"I'm just ignoring him for now and if he comes any closer to me I'll hex him." She said. Poppy laughed.

"I have decided to stay, have you decided?" Rolanda asked Minerva.

"I wrote my father last night saying that I was staying to get work done and to studying. He sent the owl back fast and I got a letter early this morning saying he and mother understand." Minerva answered. The train would be leaving tomorrow.

"Are you just staying because of Dum…" Poppy started to say when Minerva cut her off.

"I told you, it was just a feeling when I was dating Jacob and I don't feel it anymore. Can you please stop bringing it up?" she lied.

"Okay, okay." Rolanda said.

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal.


	8. Chapter 8

21/07/2010 15:40:00

(Dumbledore's mind)

As the Christmas holiday came around and left and students came back, Dumbledore found himself stuck. Everyday in class, he seemed to find it hard not to stare at Minerva. They didn't really speak for a while ever since he said they should wait.

(Minerva's mind)

I am stuck, deep in the mud stuck. I am falling for him more and more each day. I can tell he felt the same way, but I haven't spoken to him since our agreement on to wait.

(Poppy's mind)

I couldn't help but see how Min acted during Transfiguration. Am I missing something? Did Rolanda notice this, too?

(Rolanda's mind)

What in bloody lord is going on with Min during Transfiguration? What is up with Dumbledore? Something is missing, a key piece besides that hugged they shared that her and Poppy witnessed.

(Dumbledore's mind)

She is a student, a student I cannot stay away from, a student who I am madly in love for and it gets stronger each day I see her in class.

(Minerva's mind)

I can't help it, I have to catch my breath, I have to stop fighting this. I am falling for him even more as each day passes by.

(Dumbledore's mind)

I can't dismiss these feelings and I cannot act on them! I am a very powerful wizard and I can never just loose control. This is madding! I can't hold myself back for once! This is not like me!

(Poppy's mind)

I should talk to Rolanda and see what she knows. Minerva isn't telling me anything that gives anything away but there is something there! I know it!

(Rolanda's mind)

I am going to figure this out even if I have to follow her every move! She is hiding something!

(Minerva's mind)

I have noticed Poppy and Rolanda snooping again so I need to be extra careful about how I act. I can't help it though, my heart starts beating fast every time I am around him.

(That night)

It was the middle of January. The snow covered the school from top to bottom. Minerva was up on a Friday night at one thinking. She had her own room, but she still didn't want to turn on the light. She lay on her side thinking about everything going on inside of her. Her school work was fine, her friendship with Poppy and Rolanda was fine, her relationship with her parents were fine, Jacob got the message and backed off, and yet she still felt confused and she knew why.

(Minerva's mind)

I can't hold myself back for much longer, I have to take action and talk to him before I do something I could possibly regret.

She then heard a crack in the room. She slept with her wand under her pillow and she wiped it out and pointed it in the room and light came out.

"You are quite quick." A voice said.

"Dear lord, you scared me half to death Dumbledore!" she said and sat up. She didn't turn her light on. She kept her wand up.

"Are you going to lower your wand?" he asked still standing there.

"Oh, sorry." She said and put the light out. She stood up and turned the light on that was next to her bed.

"May I ask what you are doing up at one in the morning?" he asked.

"May I ask why you are here at one in the morning?" she asked back and they smiled.

"I needed to discuss some issues with you." He answered.

"And you felt this was the best time?"

"I figured you would be up, you do seem like someone who can never fall asleep fast."

She smiled and sat down on her bed. He remained standing.

"And what are your issues?" she asked and crossed her legs ready to hear what he had to say.

"I seem to be noticing a change in your body language towards me in class."

"I noticed the exact same thing from you."

"I also noticed Rolanda following me the other day."

"What?" Minerva said with a squeal the end. She sighed. "I'll kill her. She has been snooping around ever since I said that I lost feelings for you which was a complete lie."

"I thought we had a deal?" Dumbledore asked.

"We did but remember you are the one who started the conversation so clearly you are having troubles." She stated.

"The same ones you have." He said back quickly.

"Yes, yes the same ones and I admit every time I see you I get a knot in my stomach and my hearts starts racing fast."

He nodded his head.

"It is unlike me to experience those feelings. I didn't confront them because I cannot afford to loose control." He admitted and walked over and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I am a very powerful wizard and if I loose control I can make things happen, some that shouldn't happen."

"I see." She said. There was a pause.

(Dumbledore's mind)

Don't do anything you will regret.

(Minerva's mind)

Catch your breath Minerva! Pull it together!

(Rolanda's mind)

Did I just hear voices in Minerva's room at what one in the morning?

Rolanda got up and out of bed, she slowly made her way up the stairs being very quiet. She put her ear to Minerva's door and heard nothing.

(In Minerva's room)

It was still quiet and he was the one who made the first move. He turned and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, her heart beating so loud that he could possibly hear it. She then heard someone approach the door. She quickly got up and when she turned around, he was gone. She went to the door and opened it.

"Rolanda, it is one in the morning and you are up here because?" Minerva asked looking down at her friend who was on her hands and knees trying to listen.

"I heard voices now who were you talking to?" she asked demanding to know. She stood up.

"Ro, it is one in the morning and I have been up studying for the past two hours. I do believe you are hearing things, things you want to hear that aren't really happening, good night."

Before Rolanda could answer, Minerva shut the door. She turned and saw he was standing there again. She shook her head and smiled. She walked over to him and they were inches away from each other.

"I wasn't finished with our conversation." He whispered.

"I didn't think you were." She whispered moving closer and closer to him. He was the one who closed the gap. His lips met hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist so there was literally no space left between them. She gave him all access to every inch of her mouth. She felt like she was going to melt in his arms. He slowly turned and pushed her up against the wall.

(Dumbledore's mind)

You must stop yourself Albus! This will go too far.

He had a firm grip on her as they continued to kiss each other. She slowly lifted herself onto him and wrapped her legs around him.

(Outside her door)

"Ro, why have you woken me up? This is nuts." Poppy groaned as Rolanda dragged her out of bed and out the door.

"She is in there with someone and she just lied to cover it up!" she whispered loudly.

"So what are you going to do? Wait and listen all night?" Poppy asked annoyed. "I'm not waiting here all night… what are you doing?" Poppy asked with shock. Rolanda had slowly opened the door to see what was going on and her jaw dropped. She had a perfect view of Albus Dumbledore and her best friend making out up against the wall. She quietly and slowly shut the door and turned to Poppy with her jaw still dropped. What she didn't realize was that Poppy had left and gone to bed.

(Inside)

"Stop." Dumbledore said and pulled away. She was still hanging onto him but she saw something troubling him.

"What? Again, you started it." She said.

"We must keep our deal, we must." He said. She put her head on his shoulder and let go of him and got down. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Okay, but no more night visits or else you are just torturing both of us." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"I shall see you in class tomorrow then." He said.

"Yes." She said and turned to put her wand away and when she turned around again, he was gone. She smiled and shook head.

(Next morning at breakfast)

Minerva came down to breakfast and found Poppy and Rolanda eating already. Poppy seemed normal, but Rolanda stared Minerva down.

"Still hearing voices?" Minerva asked and sat down.

"I told her she was nuts." Poppy said.

"Whatever." Rolanda said and stood up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Poppy asked.

"Haven't the foggiest." Minerva answered as they both watch Rolanda walk away.

(Minerva's mind)

She couldn't possibly know anything, could she? She didn't hear me and Dumbledore last night after I sent her away?

"Minerva! Jacob alert with friends!" Poppy said snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned and saw Jacob coming this way. He was laughing and sat down next to Minerva.

"What do you want?" Minerva asked coolly.

"Another chance." Jacob answered.

"No."

"You mean yes."

"No, I mean no now leave!" Minerva snapped. She stood up but so did Jacob and his two friends cut off every exit. Poppy quickly stood up ready to pull out her wand.

(Poppy's mind)

They wouldn't dare do anything in front of the Headmaster, Deputy, and teachers.

"Get out of my way." Minerva said firmly.

"Not until you give me another chance!" Jacob snapped.

"I said no!" Minerva yelled. She reached for her wand.

"Give me another shot, I am in love with you!" he said and grabbed her by the shoulders with a tight grip that hurt.

"Let go of her!" Poppy said and pointed her wand at Jacob. The staff started to wonder what was going on and so some of them stood up.

(Minerva's mind)

This would be a great time for Dumbledore to come.

It was like he read her mind because sure enough, Dumbledore was the one to come down and see what was going on. Jacob saw and quickly let go.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked. Jacob's two friends stepped aside so he was now behind Minerva.

"We were just talking." Jacob said.

"You mean you were just leaving." Minerva said coolly. Jacob looked at her and then looked at Poppy and then decided to walk away.

"Are you alright Miss. McGonagall?" he asked. She turned, but kept her distance since there were eyes watching her.

"I am fine." She answered. He could read her eyes though and she was telling him she was not fine.

"Very well, I suggest you finish up breakfast and head to your first class."

She could read his eyes and they were saying nothing will happen to you. She nodded and her and Poppy turned and left the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

21/07/2010 21:29:00

(Dumbledore's mind)

What is that Ravenclaw playing at? Minerva said no and does he not understand that she is mine? Wait, no she is not mine don't think like that, but oh do I wish she was mine… no, no you still haven't made up your mind.

(Minerva's mind)

He is turning into a stalker! Everywhere I look Jacob is near me or his friend is and he still thinks I'm his! Well newsflash, I belong to one man… no Min don't think like that. We both haven't made up our minds, okay well maybe I have but he hasn't!

(Rolanda's mind)

Okay you can't just ignore Minerva, she is your friend. When you see her in Transfiguration you can talk to her. She is confused but I must admit I never thought she would act on her feelings.

(Dumbledore's mind)

She is in my next class and you must hold it together. She does a fine job in class and you must hold it together like her. I just can't hold myself back… no Albus you must!

(Minerva's mind)  
Oh gosh I have his class next, okay he does a fine job not giving anything away and you must do the same. Fight the knot you get in your stomach Min!

(Poppy's mind)

I feel like I am missing something and I never miss a thing! I will talk to the two of them before class.

Minerva made her way into her Transfiguration class and she saw Rolanda waiting with an empty seat. She signaled for her to come and sit next to her. Minerva walked over and sat down.

"I know you saw and you must not tell a soul! Nobody was to find out and it isn't even figured out yet." Minerva said.

Rolanda sighed with relief.

"Are we going to tell Poppy?" she asked.

"No! Ro you must understand please, no just please I will explain everything later." She pleaded. Rolanda nodded.

Poppy then came rushing in the room.

"Jacob one oh one! He is still wanting you back!" she said and sat down behind Minerva. Jacob then walked in with one of his looser friends.

"Too bad your taken." Rolanda whispered and in return, Minerva slapped her. Jacob walked over to her.

"Min, come on. Have a heart and give me another shot? I am crazy about you." He pleaded.

"Jacob, I already said no," Minerva said firmly.

Jacob then did something Minerva would not approve of. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She was not kissing back at all, she was trying to break free, but he had a tight grip on her wrist and it was starting to hurt her. Rolanda grabbed her and pulled her back and helped free her. Minerva then turned to Jacob and slapped him right across the face. "Don't ever do that again!" she said angrily.

"You were kissing me back though!"

"I was not I was trying to break free! You just bruised my wrist and this is my wand wrist! Now it hurts!" she yelled back at him.

"Is there more problems?"

Dumbledore had walked into the room and was standing behind Jacob. Minerva was holding her wrist and Jacob stepped back.

"Nothing sir." He said.

"Then I suggest you take your seat over there." Dumbledore ordered and pointed across the room.

"Let me see your wrist," Poppy said and reached over to look at it. "Hmm, okay well you are going to want to put some ice on that, but it doesn't look like any long term damage."

"Poppy, I swear someday you will be head nurse here." Rolanda said. Poppy smiled.

"I believe you should go to the hospital wing and get some ice Miss. McGonagall, Miss. Hooch here can escort you. I shall deal with the Ravenclaw boy." Dumbledore said and walked over to talk to Jacob.

"Come on." Rolanda said and grabbed Minerva and pulled her out of the classroom and headed towards the hospital wing.

(Rolanda's mind)

I am getting answers whether she wants to give them to me or not.

"What is going on? I opened the door and I see…" Rolanda started to say.

"I know what you saw. It's a long story, the day I didn't meet you in the morning was when…"

"When you told him everything?" Rolanda asked. She nodded.

"He I guess felt just as I did, so we agreed to wait until after I graduate to see if our feelings are still the same. Mine haven't changed a bit."

"And clearly his hasn't if he is waking you up at one in the morning!"

She nodded her head again. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

(That night)

Minerva had actually fallen asleep that night. Her wrist didn't hurt as much as it did before and she had to tell Dumbledore Rolanda figured it all out. She heard movement in her room and woke up. She opened her eyes to see that her wand was not next to her. She spun around fast.

"Jacob! How did you get in here?" she yelled and got out of bed fast. She was wearing a green cami with long pj pants.

"I got the password from a first year, you must listen to me Min," he answered.

"No way! This is just creepy! Give me my wand!" she ordered.

"Not until you listen! I need you, I am mad…."

"Yes you are mad!" she said and made a break for the door and rushed out to the common room and he followed behind. "You are stalking me and I now must take action."

She headed for the door.

(Minerva's mind)

Find Dumbledore! Find Dumbledore! Oh I wish he could read my mind right now and if he could I would be saying, Help me! He has my wand.

(The Great hall entrance)

Dumbledore was one of the professors on patrol and he was passing the Great Hall when he got the feeling something was wrong. He stopped and listened and he could hear voices coming towards the top of the Grand Staircase. He rushed over and looked up. There he saw Minerva racing down the stairs with Jacob at her heels and she did not look happy.

"Get away from me! You are Head Boy of Ravenclaw! Have self control you daft dimbo!" she shouted.

"Minerva! Come back!" he shouted back.

"No! I am finding Dumbledore and your goose will be cooked if I find him!" she barked back. "You broke into the tower, broke into my room, took my wand, and you are now chasing me down the stairs! That is not love! That is stalker and freak behavior!"

"Indeed it is abnormal behavior."

Dumbledore had reached them.

"Professor, this is not what it looks like…" he started to explain.

"He broke into my room and took my wand! He is literally stalking me!" Minerva shouted.

"You," Dumbledore said. "We are going to find the head of your house, and you," he said pointing at Minerva. "Please go wait in my office."

Minerva nodded and took of towards his office. She reached it and opened the door and slammed it behind her. She was pacing.

(Minerva's mind)

He is insane! I can't go anywhere without him there! What did I ever see in him! He acts like he should be in Slytherin.

"This is impossible!" she thought out loud to herself and sat down in Dumbledore's chair not even thinking where she sat down. "He is insane!"

She put her head on his desk.

"I do happen to agree with you which is why he is being striped of his Head Boy position."

She looked up and Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.

"What is his problem? First he is sweet, then he is mean, then sweet, then insane!" she said.

He nodded and shut the door. He walked up to her at his desk.

"You are sitting in my seat."

"You told me to wait in your office and since I don't know where that is I came here." She answered. She stood up.

"You don't know where my office is? Hmm, I thought you did. Here is your wand." He said and handed it over to her. She took it, but didn't know where to put it. She set it down on his desk.

"You read my mind back there, you heard me calling for help?" she asked.

"I did feel something was wrong, I don't believe I heard you calling for help but I knew something wasn't right. I find it difficult to read your mind." He answered.

"Do you generally read people's minds?" she asked. He pursed his lips.

"No, only when I am looking for information that I need to obtain,"

She nodded. She then sat back down in his chair. "Is there more to this?" Dumbledore asked and leaned up against his desk next to her.

"It's just been kind of a rough evening, I didn't know what he was going to do… he was cornering me, but I was able to make a break for it." She answered. She pulled her hair down from the pony tail she had it in.

"I can assure you that you are safe from him. He is being handled right now." Dumbledore answered.

(Dumbledore's mind)

Hold it together, catch your breath.

(Minerva's mind)

This is so not the time, look at how you are dressed! Minerva keep it together.

"You said that last time, am I going to find him in my bed next time?" she asked.

"When did I say that?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"You didn't actually speak it, I read your eyes when he grabbed my wrist this morning."

"And so now you can read people?" he asked joking around. She smiled.

"My father said I have the gift of being able to read people's body language."

"Do you feel safe right now?" he asked.

(Dumbledore's mind)

What kind of question is that? Hold yourself back! What if someone were to walk in?

"Of course, I know you would never let anyone touch me even though I can take of myself." She answered.

(Minerva's mind)

No, no, you must not start this again! You must wait!

She stood up. He was only inches away.

(Dumbledore's mind and Minerva's mind)

Keep it together!

(Minerva's mind)

I don't know if I can wait another four months.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You just read my mind didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes I did. You can't wait four more months." He answered. He inched closer to her and she did the same.

(Dumbledore's mind)

Stop! You must not! She is 16!

"I am 17, not 16." She said.

"And now you are reading minds?" he asked. She smiled and inched closer.

"We really must stop meeting like this in the middle of the night." She whispered. She was only centimeters away.

"You were being attacked, I had to help." He whispered back. Less than a centimeter, he could feel her breath up against his skin.

"You said we have to wait until after I graduate to see if our feelings are the same. You said you can't loose control with me."

It hit him, she was right.

(Dumbledore's mind)

I can't loose control! This must stop.

He pulled away and she smiled at him.

"You are right, you should go." He sighed. A look of worry came across her face.

"No, please don't leave me alone tonight. I may have been about to kiss you, but I am still a little shaken up over the whole thing, please." She pleaded. He looked at her. He indeed saw worry in her eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head drop and then brought it up again.

"Okay, just this once, understood?" he asked.

She nodded. "This would give me a chance to see where your office is."

He smiled at her. She picked up her wand and they headed for the door.

(The next morning)

Poppy and Rolanda woke up and found Minerva not there.

"Rolanda, where is Min? Not another walk?"

"I'm not sure where she is." Rolanda lied. She had a feeling that she was with Dumbledore.

They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but what they found were a bunch of students looking in at the Great Hall, not in it.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Poppy asked. They made their way to the door to look in.

"My god! The place is covered in snow!" Rolanda gasped.

"Who did this? Winter was a month ago and all the snow melted!" Poppy said.

Minerva woke up the next morning and found herself in Dumbledore's quarters sleeping on his couch. She sat up. There was a huge quilt on her and she was in front of the fire. Dumbledore was no where to be found. She remembered talking with him before she fell asleep. She looked to her left and saw her robes were on the arm of the couch. She quickly changed and left making sure not to be seen leaving his rooms. She made her way to the Great Hall and found Poppy and Rolanda outside of it along with most of the school.

"Poppy, Rolanda what is going on?" she asked as she approached them.

"I guess it snowed in there last night and it is like turning into ice. Nothing will melt it." Poppy answered.

"Where were you?" Rolanda asked.

"A story for later." Minerva answered and made her way to the door, but was then pulled out of the crowd by someone. It was Dumbledore. He pulled her away from everybody and made sure nobody was around. Poppy and Rolanda saw and quietly followed without them seeing. They went right for the bridge.

"Where are we going?" Minerva asked.

"Listen," Dumbledore whispered. "Remember how I told you that if I loose control of my emotions then I can make things happen well…"

"You made it snow! We didn't even do anything, what on earth could you have been thinking about?" Minerva asked. Poppy and Rolanda had jaws dropped and were listening to the whole thing.

"Well having you fall asleep on me last night wasn't the best thing." Dumbledore said.

It just hit her, she remembered what happened last night when they got back to his rooms.

(Last night)

_Minerva followed Dumbledore quietly to his rooms. When she entered the first thing she saw was the sitting area. There was a red couch in front of a fireplace with a fire going. Two armchairs were on each side of the couch, also in red._

"_Wow, you have it nice." Minerva said. Dumbledore had gone to the closet. He pulled out a giant quilt._

"_You can sleep on the couch, I have a pillow in here somewhere," He said as he handed her the quilt and went into the back room. She guessed that was his bedroom. He soon came back with a blue pillow. She settled herself on the couch and he placed the pillow for her. She looked at the fire. He sat down next to her. "There is no need to worry about Jacob. In four months you never have to see him again." _

"_In four months I'll be done here and then there will be things we both need to figure out." Minerva said. He sighed and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was curled up in a ball with her head on his shoulder and the quilt slowly falling off of her. Her eyes were slowly starting to close and he saw it, but he was stuck. If he moved she would wake. He sighed and looked at her. He slowly moved so he was laying on the couch and rested her head on his chest._

_(Dumbledore's mind)_

_This is not good, but I can't just move her. I have completely fallen for her and I don't think I will ever be able to get out. What if Dippet found out? That would be bad, what if he walked in? I must take the risk._

(Present Day)

"Oh my gosh! Nothing happened right?" she asked and put her hands on her head and started to pace.

"No, but I do believe you and I both made it snow and as you can see the professors including the Headmaster are having difficulties to remove it."

(Poppy and Rolanda)

"She was in his private quarters!" Rolanda whispered.

"And she was a part of the snow! What kind of magic is that?"

(Dumbledore and Minerva)

"What kind of magic is that?" Minerva asked. "I have never seen that!"

"I do have an idea of what it could be," he said. "Love my dear, love."

She spun around and looked at him.

"So are suggesting we have to get rid of it?" she asked.

"Indeed."

"We can't just barge in and say it was us! Your job at risk, my future at risk! What do we say, we couldn't hold it back? That we each fell for each other around the same time, that I spent the night with you? That I fell asleep on you? That would be very bad to say."

He looked at her and then grabbed her and pulled her in and kissed her.

(Poppy and Rolanda)

"It is quite quiet." Poppy said. They poked their heads to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh!" Rolanda whispered. They were watching Dumbledore kiss Minerva and she was kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

(The Great Hall)

The students watched the professors try and remove the snow and that they were failing. Just then, the room started to heat up, the snow slowly started to melt. There were gasps.

"Who is doing that?" Dippet asked. Nobody answered.

"None of us sir." A Professor said.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Dippet asked.

"Nobody has seen him this morning." Another person answered. Dippet got a puzzled look on his face. The snow was soon all gone.

(Dumbledore and Minerva)

They pulled away and looked at each other. She stepped away.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I do hope we made the snow go away." He answered.

"You did!"

"Rolanda! Shut up!"

Dumbledore and Minerva turned their heads quickly and saw Rolanda and Poppy crouched watching them. They stood up.

"I heard Dippet is looking for you." Rolanda said.

"Headmaster Dippet to you Miss. Hooch." Dumbledore corrected. That made Minerva smile.

"Well if he finds you two like this there will be problems." Poppy said and looked away.

"Indeed, I shall go and find him." Dumbledore said and brushed past them and left without saying good-bye to Minerva. She turned and looked out towards the mountains. Poppy and Rolanda came over.

"So, have you figured things out yet?" Rolanda asked. Minerva gave her a death stare.

"Jacob broke into my room last night and I managed to get out and I went straight to Dumbledore and he is stripping him of his Head Boy position."

"And he or you both made it snow, but then you were able to get rid of it?" Poppy asked. "What if Dippet finds out Min? He will want you both apart at once."

"Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart, my heart is wherever he is." She answered.

"Min, at first we were joking around with you and this crush, we had no idea…" Poppy started to say.

"No mountains too high enough, ocean too wide cause together or not, what we have is worth fighting for." Minerva said.

Rolanda and Poppy looked at each other. Then Rolanda said,

"And we will be with you every step of the way."

Minerva smiled and turned to them and they headed back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

22/07/2010 20:12:00

"Ahh Albus, and where were you? We had a weather issue?" Dippet asked as Dumbledore entered the hall.

"Took a walk on the grounds with Fawkes this morning, didn't realize you were having troubles." He lied.

"I see, well I do wonder how this happened. Any ideas?"

"No sir, since I was not in here I did not see the damage done."

"Very well, I shall go and alert the elves that the food may be served now." And with that as a final word, Dippet walked off.

Minerva, Poppy, and Rolanda walked to Transfigurations together that afternoon. Minerva wondered if he would be able to read her mind, but he must focus on the class.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be using our books so if you please pull them out," Dumbledore said. They all got their books out. "Today for those of you who are a bit behind, we will be reading pages 345-360. I want you to compare what you have read, defend, and make a strong argument. If you are ahead of my class, I am afraid to say I have no work for you to do so this is like a free period for you to catch up on homework."

There were some moans from students behind. Minerva was well ahead of everybody else. Poppy and Rolanda were ahead, but not as far as Minerva. She wondered if he would attempt to read her mind. She got out her History book and pretended to read. She was already ahead of everybody in every class. She looked up, Dumbledore was grading papers.

(Dumbledore's mind)

Will she attempt to read my mind?

(Minerva's mind)

Will he do it, he shouldn't. He should focus on the class.

(Dumbledore's mind)

Indeed Minerva, I should focus on the class.

(Minerva's mind)

I guessed you were reading my mind, but we do need to talk.

(Dumbledore's mind)

How about a game of chess after dinner?

(Minerva's mind)

Agreed.

She looked up at him and he looked at her for a brief moment, but then they both looked away.

(Minerva's mind)

I shall only go if you promise not to make it snow again.

Dumbledore looked right up from his papers. She took a glance at him.

(Dumbledore's mind)

I make no promises. I can however promise your favorite candy will appear in your bag.

Minerva frowned at her book and then looked into her bag. She smiled when she saw the chocolate frog appear.

(Minerva's mind)  
You always surprise me.

She looked up and he did as well and she smiled, and then continued to read her book.

Minerva didn't read his mind for the rest of class, she didn't want to distract him from his work.

(That night)

Minerva went to his office like she said she would. He was waiting there with the game all set up.

"Already set up, impressive." Minerva said and sat down.

"So, where shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked.

"You were the one who asked me to come and play chess, speaking of coming here. I left my night wear here so I need to grab that before I leave."

"It is most likely…." He stopped and got a look on his face.

"What, where is it?" she asked.

"The house elf came and…."

Minerva gasped. "Get the elf here now! Erase its memory!"

"I'm not just going to blow its mind of everything Minerva! I shall call her, she has always been loyal to me… hold on." He said and stood up and left the room.

(Minerva's mind)

He called me Minerva…

He soon returned with a small elf next to him.

"This is Twinkie." Dumbledore said.

"Not to worry master, I shall never speak of it. I do not betray my master, one who has been kinder to me than my previous family." She said and bowed.

"Thank you, what did you do with my clothes?" Minerva asked.

"I put them in my master's draw madam." She answered. She walked into his bedroom and came back with her clothes nice and folded.

"Thank you Twinkie." She said kindly and took her clothes. She bowed and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

"Thank nearly gave me a heart attack, now where were you?" she asked.

"Ahh yes, the snow. I do believe I owe you an explanation. As you know by now, people have said I am a powerful wizard and I do not deny it. Every now and again if I let my emotions… what's the word…. go to far I guess, I tend to make things happen that I do not mean and do not know I am doing."

"That doesn't explain why nobody else could get rid of it." Minerva said and moved her piece. He looked at her and then moved his knight.

"I have come to the conclusion that only the person who creates the emotions on me can get rid of them. I have no explanation for it, it has never happened before."

"And you said that you couldn't loose control because you could make good and bad things happen, what sort of bad things? Why bad things if it is a happy emotion?"

"I have no answer my dear, I wish I did. For once, I do not know the answer."

She nodded with agreement.

"Can you learn to control them? With practice I mean?"

"It is possible, but as I have said, this has never happened so I would be unsure."

"Well I don't want to walk into a room that you are in and then get an unexpected hail storm so I do believe you must try."

He laughed and moved his queen. She gave him a challenging glare and then moved her knight.

"In order to truly discover the meaning of this, perhaps for the time being, we should let them unfold."

"Well we can't have something like that happen in front of many people! I cannot just go and make out with you in front of everybody!"

He laughed. I guess their four month plan backfired.

"I understand that, that is why we must practice in secret and if things end up lets say, in a changing way in the morning then we shall get rid of it before anybody ever sees."

"So I should stay up late with you every night, wake up early, search the entire castle, and still not be a wreck for classes. That works." She said.

"Then maybe this could be more than just love my dear." He said with a smile and moved another piece. She looked and stared at him.

(Minerva's mind)

He just said he loved me, well so much for waiting.

"Indeed I did say that, real loves not supposed to be what others think, so why not show them what it does?"

"Do you have some tab on my mind so you know what I am thinking all the time?"

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He moved his piece.

"Checkmate."

She got a puzzled look on her face and looked down. He just beat her.

"So you don't want to wait another 4 months to figure things out, you already have your mind made up? You already know what my mind says I guess."

"I tried to and so did you and you are indeed right, I cannot just create hail storms in the middle of class."

She stood up and picked up her clothes. He stood as well and let the game clean up itself.

"So when are you going to start practicing? I do not have to give you private lessons now do I?"

"I do not believe for once, that I will be able to do this on my own."

She looked at him and his eyes were twinkling. She sighed and walked up and hugged him. She looked up at him and then she put her hand on his face and kissed his cheek.

"Does this mean I have to stay here?"

"Do you think so?"

"Well I do already have my night wear, but you and I are sleeping in separate rooms… would that help control things? Knowing I am in the room next door safe from all creepers?"

"You are taking my room, if someone were to walk in and see you it would not be good, especially if it was the headmaster."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch, remember we have magic? You take your bed and I will move the couch into your room. Will that be better?"

"It would be better, but you do not have to move my couch, I have place you can sleep."

He led her into his room. It was quite large. His bed was in the middle next to two night stands and there was a large window with a long cushioned bench. She guessed that was where she would sleep. He went into his closet and got out a better pillow, put it down, grabbed a blanket, and closed the curtains.

"You can use my bathroom to change." He said and pointed to the door near the closet. She nodded and went in. It was about half the size of the bedroom, it had a step in shower, double sinks, toilet, and a one person bath tub.

"He has it good." She said to herself.

(Dumbledore's mind)

She shouldn't be here, but I must find out how to control it and she is right. Just don't go overboard, you already have her in your bedroom. Brilliant.

(Minerva's mind)

I am in his private bathroom, that is off of the private bedroom, that is in his private quarters. He told me that he loves me, I basically said it back. This has been quite a way to finish off the year here, yet I don't regret anything. He did call me Minerva, I still call him Dumbledore, I wonder if that will ever change?

She changed into her night wear and left the bathroom. He was already in his bright blue night robes.

"You have quite the place, I can only imagine what the Headmaster's quarters look like." She said. She went over to her 'bed' and sat down.

"Hopefully someday I will be in those quarters." He said with a smiled and walked over and sat next to her.

"Make sure I don't fall asleep on you again." She said with a smile.

"I still wouldn't awaken you." He answered.

"And then we would have another change in weather."

"Until I learn to control it."

"Which could take forever, but once I am no longer a student here it should be easier."

"Are you sure you want to sleep here, I will not force you to if you would prefer to sleep in your own bed?" Dumbledore asked.

She walked over to him.

"If we are going to make this work, you need to stop creating weather issues. I do not mind as long as I am far away from Jacob."

He nodded.

(Dumbledore's mind)

This may have a shot.

Minerva walked over and got into her little bed. He smiled at her and she closed her eyes and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

29/10/2010 11:52:00

**For Danielle Alyssa K. Your review made me smile and I love how much everybody loves this story! Keep reviewing and I promise you it'll be good!**

It was a simple day today. It was a weekend so nothing big was supposed to happen, but of course there always must be something going on.

Rolanda and Poppy were heading up to the owlery to deliver some letters for a professor. The sun was shining brighter than ever. Things seemed to be going okay for the past couple of days. Every now and then there was an occasion change in weather (like hail and snow) or possibly the half of the school filled with lilies, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you approve of it?"

"I want her to be happy, but not dig herself a giant hole."

Rolanda and Poppy were discussing what they should do about Minerva and Dumbledore.

"I wish that to Pop, but I mean how old his he? 50? Possibly older? She is seventeen. Quite an age difference there."

Poppy shrugged. She pushed open the owlery door and they walked in. Just as they walked in they bumped into an unfriendly face.

"Oh, sorry Tom." Rolanda said but didn't meet eyes with him. This was Tom Riddle. He was a year younger than them. Tom made a snarl face and pushed his way out.

"That boy will be trouble someday, mark my words. He is the one that caught Hagrid last year with the monster. Whatever he was doing in here couldn't have possibly been good." Poppy said.

They walked up the stairs and to the owls. Just then all the doors locked shut and the windows were sealed. It was a Hogwarts lockdown. Only certain things can trigger a full school lockdown. All doors and windows are sealed and nobody can get out.

"What's happened?" Rolanda shouted.

"A lockdown! Something is… oh no…. do you think it was Dumbledore on accident?"

"I swear it wasn't me." Dumbledore stated. He and Minerva were in his office and he was giving her the animagus lessons. They were the only ones in the office.

"Do you know for sure?" Minerva asked and sat down in Dumbledore's chair. He nodded.

"Lockdowns are only triggered by certain things."

Minerva nodded and sat back. He smiled and walked over to her.

"What are you smirking at? She asked in a playful way.

"Do you not want to be locked in the same room?" he teased. She smiled.

"You know that is defiantly not true."

He smiled and waved his wand. A small table and another chair appeared with a chess board. She smiled and sat up. She was white. She moved her pawn first. He moved a pawn and the game began.

"What do you think of me?" Dumbledore suddenly asked. Minerva looked up at him. "Let me rephrase that, I mean what do you see in me?"

"Well, for a while I pondered whether or not I would ever act on my feelings because you are a professor… wait a minute. Is this really an age question?"

Dumbledore didn't answer and waited for her to move. She wasn't going to move until she got an answer. He looked up at her. "You of all people should know that age is but a number. I don't care about age, you know that right?"

Albus gave a small chuckle.

"I am brilliant at almost everything, love is the only thing that can blind me sometimes."

She moved her piece and he did the same quickly. She didn't move. She was looking right at him. Finally he looked up.

"Does age pose a problem for you?" she asked and crossed her arms. He shook his head.

"I was merely asking for you. I do not want things going too deep and then have you back out."

She smiled.

"I have thought everything through already many times and I'm in to stay. Now, tell me what you think of me." She moved her knight and he moved his pawn. He looked at her and just smiled. "What are you staring at?"

"An angel."

She grinned at him. That was a good enough answer for her. She stood up and walked over to him. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

Headmaster Dippet was in his office…. Actually locked in his office just sitting at his desk waiting for something to happen. His office was the only one that shouldn't lock, but for some reason his did.

"Phineas, what is going on? Has this ever happened to you?" Dippet asked the portrait. Phineas shook his head.

"I do not believe so. Somebody in the castle keeps having mood swings and it affects the building."

Dippet sat there in deep thought trying to figure out what was going on.

"Albus seems to be missing every time something like this happens. Claims he is either asleep, not knowing what is going on, or on walks."

"Is our sorcerer keeping secrets from you?" Everard asked. He was now in the conversation as well. Dippet shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Any ideas of what this magic could possibly be? The building has never reacted like this to magic."

The three were quiet trying to think of what it could be until the building suddenly unlocked itself. Dippet stood up immediately and headed straight for the door. He was walking quickly down the halls until he met Dumbledore.

"His one is my fault Dippet I apologize. I was testing something near a sensor and it went off. This was my fault. I assure you it will not happen again." Dumbledore said fast. Dippet gave him a staring until he finally nodded.

"Very well. However, if the building reacts to something again I want you at my side to fix it. I am clear?"

Dumbledore nodded. Dippet then turned and headed off. Dumbledore stood there for a moment and had a blast to the past.

(Four minutes ago)

Minerva kissed his cheek and he looked at her. He had her hand in his. He stood up and looked into her eyes. A strand of hair was in her face. He slowly pushed it back behind her ear. They both leaned in and their lips met and the minute they did the entire building unlocked. They split quickly in case anybody came.

"You better find Dippet fast and make something up." She whispered. They were still very close. He nodded and headed out the door. She smiled as she watched him leave.

Dinner soon came and Minerva headed down with Rolanda and Poppy. They were walking down the isle when a Ravenclaw stepped in front of them. Sure enough it was Jacob.

"Get back!" Poppy snapped. Jacob ignored.

"Minerva, I know it was wrong of me to break into your tower," he started. She crossed her arms.

(Staff table)

Dumbledore took his seat and the first thing he noticed was Jacob stepping in front of Minerva. His eyes never left that boy's sight.

"I really, really like you Min, please. I…. I think about you everyday."

(Minerva's mind)

You don't have to watch like a hawk, so far he is not doing anything… so far.

(Dumbledore's mind)

I always have to be sure.

(Minerva's mind)  
How sweet.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I am already interested in someone else. You had your chance and you blew it. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

She started to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"Wait… what do you mean you are interested in someone else? That is it? How…" He looked as if he were to explode at any minute. He did have anger issues.

(Dumbledore's mind)

Do you need assistance?

(Minerva's mind)

Hard to tell…. I do not think so. I can take care of myself you know!

"So that is it? I mean I even wrote you a love poem… it is right here." Jacob said and handed it to her. She looked it over and then handed it back.

"I said no. Good bye."

She pushed her way by. She could see relief go across Dumbledore's face. Minerva, Poppy, and Rolanda sat down.

"He never gives up does he?" Rolanda asked. Minerva shrugged.

"By the way, Ro and I have decided we support you about the you know what." Poppy added as she took some food. Minerva smiled. She didn't their approval, but she liked knowing they were there for her. They ate and chatted with one another. In Minerva's head she was also talking with Dumbledore. She smiled every now and then.

(Dumbledore's mind)

I'm thinking of a certain angel I know…

Minerva smiled.

(Minerva's mind)

I wonder who it could be.

She looked up and saw Dumbledore smile.

All of a sudden, the fire in the gargoyles grew and began to float. Everyone looked at all of them. The staff including Dumbledore stood up. The fire took the form of an angel. Minerva put her hands over her mouth.

"Everybody is to remain in this room!" Dippet shouted. "I want to know who is doing this now!"

(Minerva's mind)

What do we do? I cannot just go up and kiss you in front of the whole school!

Dumbledore pursed his lips.

(Dumbledore's mind)

I am thinking…

(Minerva's mind)

Well we cannot wait here all night!

Dumbledore then turned and began talking with Headmaster Dippet. Dippet then nodded and turned towards the students.

"This is the person responsible last warning. If anything like this happens again the consequences will be serve for the entire school. Now off to bed and no dessert due to this little prank." Dippet ordered.

Everyone stood up and headed towards their common rooms whispering to each other.

(Minerva's mind)

What did you say to him?

(Dumbledore's mind)

Not important right now.

Minerva followed everyone up the stairs, but was able to slip away without anyone seeing. She sprinted down to Dumbledore's quarters, gave the password, and got in without anyone seeing. Dumbledore was laying on the couch and looked as if he was asleep, but really he was in deep thought. She tiptoed over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Well that was quite a show if I do say so myself." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling down at him.

"I don't know what to do Minerva. The practice isn't good enough so I don't know what would help."

She took his hand and just sat there in thought for a while. Dumbledore finally sighed and sat up. He looked at her.

"Minerva, listen….. this is hard to say but I need to think of you. You know how much you mean to me, but I think that for right now we need to keep distance until I figure things out. You'll be okay."

She looked at him and he couldn't tell what her reaction would be. They just sat there in silence for a moment. She finally answered him.

"I'll wait, but you have to promise me that once you figure this all out we can go back to how things were. I told you I was in to stay and I meant every word of it."

He didn't answer her because he wasn't sure what he should do. She meant a great deal to him.

"We'll talk in the morning, but for now I need to rest. I have had a long day."

She nodded and stood up. They said good-night and she slipped out.


	12. Chapter 12

26/12/2010 10:59:00

I am sorry for the late updates. I know I told someone I would update… two months ago and didn't. I'm sorry, but I am coming back and I am going to finish this story! No matter how long it takes, everything else is on hold until this is done! –xxhiphuggersxx

Minerva had transfigurations next and she was going with Poppy because Rolanda was sick. She told Rolanda she would get her homework for her. They entered the classroom. She saw Jacob starring at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

(Minerva's mind)

I need to stay after and collect Rolanda's homework.

Minerva was hoping Albus had his mind open, which he did of course.

(Albus's mind)

Very well, today's lesson should be easy for you.

Minerva smiled and took out all of her books. When she took out her transfiguration book, there was a single rose in it.

(Albus's mind)

Your welcome.

Minerva smiled again. Across the room, Jacob was looking curiously at Minerva and when he saw the rose he wanted to flip. He missed her so much and regretted everything he ever did to her to hurt her.

Albus continued with the lesson. Minerva took notes on everything even though she could read his mind. When class was over, Albus dismissed everyone and Minerva went up to his desk to get Rolanda's work.

"Here we are." Albus said cheerfully. Minerva smiled.

"Thank you. You seem quite cheerful today." She said with a smile. He nodded.

"Would you like to play a game of chess later tonight?" he asked. She knew it was code in case people were passing by.

"Sure, but you know I will beat you like always professor."

The finished their conversation and then exited. What they didn't know was that one of Jacob's friends were listening. He then ran to find Jacob at lunch. He grabbed him and pulled him away from everybody.

"Derek, what in bloody hell are you doing?" Jacob asked. They were in the courtyard in a corner.

"Minerva is having an affair with Dumbledore." He said. Jacob's eyes widened.

"What? That is nuts you must have misunderstood." Jacob said.

"No man! I am telling you! Look we will prove it tonight. They are playing "chess" together after hours in his office. I bet you five she never comes back out."

Jacob frowned.

"She would never dump me for an old guy."

"Think about it Jake! He is always there when you try and talk to her!"

"You know… if we get proof and bring it to the headmaster…. We get rid of Dumbledore and I will have her. Alright, after dinner we follow her."

"Alright."

"You know, when we were dating she said she saw his eyes twinkle… maybe you are on to something."

"Right…"

"She was really worried about him when he was injured…"

"Keep going…"

"Fawkes came to her when he was lonely…"

"Yes…"

"She loved dancing with him at the ball, dude! You are bloody right!" Jacob said angrily.

"She dumped you for an old guy." Derek teased. Jacob flashed him an angry look. He couldn't believe this.

"Hogsmeade time." Jacob said as he saw everybody coming out. He spotted Poppy and Minerva coming out with the crowd. He frowned and got mental pictures of her and Dumbledore together and shivered. He didn't want those in his head.

That night, Minerva headed to meet up with Albus for chess. Then his voice rang out in her head.

(Albus's mind)

You are being followed, transfigure into a cat when you reach my rooms.

(Minerva's mind)

Okay, let me guess, Jacob.

(Albus's mind)

Indeed.

Minerva reached the rooms. Jacob and Derek were a ways behind so they didn't see her transfigure. The minute she did, Albus picked her up and scooped her in his arms and left his rooms. Nobody knew she was a cat. Albus caught Jacob and Derek.

"What do you two believe you are doing?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing sir." Derek answered. Jacob looked at the cat in his arms. Minerva snuggled her head into Albus's lower shoulder.

"Off to your rooms then." Albus ordered. The boys nodded and left. To Minerva's surprise, they didn't go back to his rooms. Minerva purred. Albus apparated to the Black Lake shore and sat down with her still in his arms. He let her go and she transfigured back. She sat back down and leaded back into his arms. He was very warm and it would put her to sleep if they didn't start talking.

"Distance or not I'm still in your head. So what is the point of trying to keep distance? When the same thing happens when we're close?" she asked.

"I do not know, that is why I brought you out here. Just to sit and talk. I've got Fawkes patrolling the skies in case anybody comes along." He answered.

She nodded. Her head was on his chest and she looked off to the side.

"How would you feel if I started calling you Albus?" she asked.

"Well, I do call you Minerva, you have seen my private quarters, you fell asleep on me, I'd say its about time you started calling me that. That is, if it is not awkward for you." He answered. She smiled. She began to play with a piece of fabric on his robe.

"Is that entertaining you?" Albus teased. She laughed and sat up and looked at him. His eyes twinkled.

"Albus, when did you first realize I was more than a student to you?"

"I knew feeling were building when you helped me and when I helped you, but it was that moment on the bridge when I held you as you cried into my arms. You?"

"When your eyes twinkled. Well, when I first noticed it. How do you do that?" she asked and sat up more, but was still in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulders.

"I don't quite know how, magic I guess." He answered and turned and looked at her. They stayed like that for a while, just looking into each others eyes.

Minerva woke up to the sun shining on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around and then closed them when all of a sudden the quickly opened. She wasn't in her own room. She looked down and saw she used Albus as a pillow. She looked around and saw the main quilts tossed everywhere along with the decorated pillows. Her and Albus were wrapped in a thin purple blanket. She gasped. She looked at the both of them and saw that they were both in their underwear. She was in her green t-shirt and he was wearing long pj pants with no shirt. She needed to know what time it was. Albus began to stir and he opened his eyes.

"Morning." He simply said with a smile. She gave a smile and continued to look around.

"What time is it?" she asked. Albus waved his hand and a clock appeared. It was six. Thank goodness she still had time. She let a breath of relief out.

"You do know it is Saturday, right?" Albus teased. She rolled her eyes. No she didn't know. She rolled over and onto her back.

"So now we sweep the castle for anything out of the ordinary?" she asked partly kidding, partly serious. He gave a chuckle. It was quiet for a moment. Then Minerva broke the silence.

"I think we are way past first names now after what happened last night." She said. Albus gave another chuckle. They both sat up.

"So what is the worse you could have done to the school?"

He shrugged.

"I guess make part of it disa…" he started to say when the house elf appeared.

"Master, Miss, the Headmaster is on his way, through the floo network! You must hide her!"

Minerva quickly looked at Albus and nodded. She jumped and became a cat and hid under the bed. Albus and the elf fixed up the room and Albus put a set of night robes on. Dippet then appeared in the living room.

"Ahh what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked. Dippet looked angry.

"No pleasure."

"May I ask, why didn't you use the door?" Albus asked.

"I was unable to reach them."

"Why?"

All Minerva heard after was the door open and Dippet yell,

"BECAUSE THERE ARE NO STAIRS!"


End file.
